


[PODFIC] Eight Days a Week

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe-Office, Case Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a handsome consultant shows up at the office, John thinks his biggest worry is being made redundant. Little does he know, things are about to get a lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eight Days A Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507684) by [cassyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl). 



> I will try to get up a chapter each day!

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o4i8twtald4zkj3/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_1.mp3) to download chapter 1 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qrz1bjdnv4qzj27/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d8kwx6fkp5osmy8/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3sx03a8dhqx68u0/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/orqupw7b0m0fwlc/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0sacpvwhebiq27l/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_6.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/031vj2d221g7fzr/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_7_rec.mp3) to download chapter 7 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m9iatnxgctv66g1/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_8.mp3) to download chapter 8 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/oxed23k2dt2x3bg/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_9.mp3) to download chapter 9 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ri2r5nb2z6jif7d/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_10.mp3) to download chapter 10 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jtlii5jiv7m4b83/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_11.mp3) to download chapter 11 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h14uw62swoj53jm/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_12.mp3) to download chapter 12 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b3ntb1tcn5vfnmt/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_13.mp3) to download chapter 13 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ui4d6le3gm7984s/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_14.mp3) to download chapter 14 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/brgay4s9mojt12c/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_15.mp3) to download chapter 15 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x22p4hxb571x88b/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_16.mp3) to download chapter 16 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o5jikpojll5uny2/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_17.mp3) to download chapter 17 mp3

**

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g74d3ymow5cf16h/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_1_to_9.mp3) to download chapters 1 to 9 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a6adnmxja9zb81l/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_10_to_17.mp3) to download chapters 10 to 17 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/19m812tfszls91o/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_1_to_17.mp3) to download entire work mp3


	2. Chapter 2

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qrz1bjdnv4qzj27/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3


	3. Chapter 3

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d8kwx6fkp5osmy8/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3


	4. Chapter 4

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3sx03a8dhqx68u0/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3


	5. Chapter 5

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/orqupw7b0m0fwlc/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3


	6. Chapter 6

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0sacpvwhebiq27l/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_6.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3


	7. Chapter 7

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/031vj2d221g7fzr/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_7_rec.mp3) to download chapter 7 mp3


	8. Chapter 8

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m9iatnxgctv66g1/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_8.mp3) to download chapter 8 mp3


	9. Chapter 9

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/oxed23k2dt2x3bg/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_9.mp3) to download chapter 9 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g74d3ymow5cf16h/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_1_to_9.mp3) to download chapters 1 to 9 mp3


	10. Chapter 10

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ri2r5nb2z6jif7d/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_10.mp3) to download chapter 10 mp3


	11. Chapter 11

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jtlii5jiv7m4b83/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_11.mp3) to download chapter 11 mp3


	12. Chapter 12

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h14uw62swoj53jm/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_12.mp3) to download chapter 12 mp3


	13. Chapter 13

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b3ntb1tcn5vfnmt/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_13.mp3) to download chapter 13 mp3


	14. Chapter 14

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ui4d6le3gm7984s/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_14.mp3) to download chapter 14 mp3


	15. Chapter 15

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/brgay4s9mojt12c/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_15.mp3) to download chapter 15 mp3


	16. Chapter 16

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x22p4hxb571x88b/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_16.mp3) to download chapter 16 mp3


	17. Chapter 17

This is a podfic of Cassyl's Eight Days a Week

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o5jikpojll5uny2/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_17.mp3) to download chapter 17 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a6adnmxja9zb81l/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_10_to_17.mp3) to download chapters 10 to 17 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/19m812tfszls91o/Eight_Days_a_Week_ch_1_to_17.mp3) to download entire work mp3


End file.
